When We First Met
by WiseGirl3443
Summary: Annabeth is a beautiful young woman. She meets up with her two best friends at a coffee shop , Hazel and Piper, and the handsome boy who takes their order ends up exchanging phone numbers with Annabeth. Will it be the beginning of a beautiful, successful relationship, or will it leave one of the two heartbroken? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing another story! I hope you all like it!**

 **I do not own PJO.**

"Hello?" i said, answering her phone.

"Really? I'm on my way." I hopped in my car and drove to the coffee shop. I walked inside and found my friends Hazel and Piper.

"Hey, Annie!" Hazel hugged me.

I pulled up a chair and sat down. "So, Pipes! I cannot believe it! Congrats! I am SO happy! You're pregnant! That's wonderful!"

"Yeah!" Hazel agreed.

"I know right!" Piper said.

"Can I get anything for you girls?" A guy who worked at the shop stood there with a notepad. He was extremely handsome. He had gorgeous sea green eyes. He had messy black hair. He looked like he smiled a lot.

"Ooh! A tall chocolate frappe!" Hazel said.

The boy smiled and wrote it down. He looked at Piper. "And for you, Ma'am?"

"I will just have a tall chocolate frappe as well. Extra whip please. Thank you." Piper flashed the guy a smile.

"No prob. And for you Miss?" The boy looked at me.

"Uhhh, an ice coffee please." I responded.

"Nice. I will be back with those in a minute." He flashed us all a beautiful smile. I smiled back.

"Ooh, Annabeth, he's hot." Piper nudged me. My smile faded. I pushed her lightly.

"Piper, you're engaged! You are ALSO pregnant!" I said.

"still. He's cute." Piper shrugged.

"Whatever." I grunted. Hazel laughed.

The coffee boy returned with our drinks. He handed me mine last.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" The boy said. I got a good look at his name tag. _Percy._

"Can I get a chocolate chip cookie?" Hazel asked.

"Of course! I am guessing you love chocolate?" Percy asked. Hazel blushed and nodded.

"I will get a chocolate chip muffin, thanks." Piper said.

"I will get... um... a cake pop." I grinned. Percy smiled and laughed. Our eyes locked a second too long. We both cleared our throats and looked away.

"I... I will get you guys those." Percy said, blushing.

"Awwwwwww. He's cute! You are pretty! He seems sweet! You are fun! You guys are perfect for each other!" Piper said. Hazel nodded.

percy gave us our food. He smiled sweetly at me.

Hazel and Piper struck up a conversation.

"Hey, um, what's your name?" Percy asked me.

"I am Annabeth Chase. You are Percy. I read your name tag." I said. I extended my hand, He shook it.

"Annabeth, what are you doing Saturday?" Percy asked me. I smiled.

"nothing..." I said.

"Would you like to go to a movie and then for ice cream?" Percy asked me.

"I would love to." I grabbed a pen out of my purse and a napkin. I gave him my number. "Call me so we can discuss further details." I said.

He smiled at me.

 _God, I definitely like him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It is Beth! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **i do not own PJO**

"Ok. Talk to you later, Percy." I pressed End Call.

"So?" Piper asked.

"he said somewhere in between. So don't go with sweat pants, a skirt would be fine, but don't wear a glammed up dress tha has a train with sparkles everywhere. But he said I would look great no matter what." I sighed.

" aw, he sounds SO sweet!" Piper said.

"Mm hmm..." I said. He was cute. He was handsome. he was sweet. He was... the whole package. I couldn't Wait to go on the little date. Maybe we would hold hands... maybe he would wrap an arm around me...

it was clear. I wanted him, and I barely knew him.

well, we had spent hours on the phone talking. Maybe I knew him well enough.

"Annabeth...? Annabeth? Hello? hello? Earth to Annabeth. Hello? Come in, Annabeth, come in." Piper said, holding a skirt in front of my face.

I snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh no! That skirt is cute! it just needs to be way longer!" I said.

"Oh come on! Some Guys like short skirts!" Piper stated.

"I don't think Percy does!" I said.

"Annie! Come on! It is gray! You are wearing a gray shirt! Gray purse! Gray boots, gray everything!" Piper said.

"I will try it on, but if I don't like it, I won't wear it." I said. I went into the bathroom. I took off my pants and slid in the skirt. It was loose, it was not a pencil skirt, which I was happy about. The problem was, it went just a little bit but further than my butt. It was too short.

I walked out. Piper clapped. "You look great!" I kept pulling it down so it looked longer. Piper did my hair and makeup. At 7:00pm, our doorbell rang.

I walked to the door. Percy stood their. His hair was still messy, but it was wore a blue button down shirt and black dress pants.

He smiled sweetly. I smiled back. His eyes didn't ever leave my face, which I was relieved about.

"Have fun you two!" Piper said, eating cherry cake in the kitchen.

i turned to Percy. "You look great, Annabeth." Percy told me.

"You look great yourself" I responded. Linked arm in arm, we walked down the hallway. We climbed in his car. I looked at him. He didn't notice. His eyes were gorgeous. He had muscular arms. I was daydreaming away.

When we got to the movie theatre, he helped me out. We walked _hand in hand_ into the theatre.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey y'al! New chapter in my Percabeth story! (Oh how I ship them so much)**

 **i do not own PJO**

when we walked out of the movie theatre, we were laughing hysterically.

"oh god, Percy, you are SO funny. I don't know if I have ever laughed so hard!" I told him. He chuckled and grinned. I rested my hand on his shoulder to stabilize myself. Our eyes met. We both leaned in...

we were so close, then we simultaneously bounced back.

We both cleared our throats.

"Well, ice cream?" Percy asked.

"sure. Walk on the beach? I know a great gelato place on the beach." I took his hand and we climbed into his car.

We looked at each other.

"Percy..." i murmured.

In response , he murmured, "Annabeth..." I kissed him and he kissed back. We started to make out sort of. I felt safe with him. That was something I hadn't felt in a while, especially since my last relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own PJO**

"I feel like this date has escalated rather quickly." I stated. Percy nodded.

"But we don't know each other very well... so what does that make us?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. Let's keep going on little dates to get to know each other?" I recommended.

"Sounds like a plan." Percy grinned. "Ice cream?"

"that sounds like a wonderful plan!" I smiled. He started the engine.

-/\\-

When Percy dropped me off at the doorstep, I felt like the luckiest girl alive.

We hugged, and then I walked into Piper's and my apartment.

"How did it go, girlie?" Piper asked.

"GOOD." I responded simply.

"One word responses are the Worst! Give me the good details, Annie." Piper told me.

"Fine, we went to the movies, we saw Lilo and Stitch, since they were replaying things this week. Thenwegotintohiscar, thenwekissed, and then we went out for ice cream-" I started.

"wait, what did you say?" Piper asked.

"We went out for ice cream...?" I said.

"No, before that, you were talking too fast." Piper instructed.

"We got into his car..." I said.

"No! After that!" Piper told me.

"Then. We. Kissed?" I asked her nervously.

"Yes, yes, yes,yes,yes,yes,yes!" Piper jumped up and down.

"Dude! Chill! You have another body inside yours!" I told her. She stopped jumping.

"But it is still AWESOME!" Piper said, excited.

"Shhhhhhh, Piper. Shhhhhhhh." I hushed her. She celebrated silently.

I chuckled.

When I got into my bed, I stared at the ceiling, wishing I could feel those lips against mine before I fell asleep.


End file.
